


Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bakey!

by Musikenza



Series: You Don't Have To Be Who They Want You To Be [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikenza/pseuds/Musikenza
Summary: A surprise Supercorp encounter!Or one awkward way in which they meet.





	Wakey Wakey, Eggs and Bakey!

She twisted the key in the lock and jiggled the slightly broken knob before it unlatched and came open. The door swung on its hinge, creaking loudly into apartment. Kara threw her head back and groaned at the sight that met her. Cups were littered across the ground and streamers were dangling from the ceiling, the tape long since lost its adhesive quality. There was movement to her left and around the door she saw a guy whom she didn’t know stir from his uncomfortable position on the floor and look at her. He seemed surprised to see someone he was unfamiliar with and looked around. “Well, shit.”

He pushed himself up quickly and shuffled to the door and past her. He nodded once. “Sorry.”

Kara shoved the door shut after him, dropping her bag by the front door and yelled, “ALLLLEEEEEXXXXXX!”

Alex and Lucy had promised a party and they obviously delivered. What they didn’t deliver on was the clean up. Kara wasn’t cleaning up and she also wasn’t going to have random strangers staying in the apartment unsupervised. She’d threaten them with the rule board if necessary. 

No one answered her call and peaking into her sister’s room she first thought it was empty but then she saw an arm dangling to the floor. “Alex, get up. I’ll make breakfast while you and Lucy clean.”

Unintelligible mumbling sounded from beneath the sheets and Kara just shook her head and crossed the hall to Lucy’s room. A mess of hair was spread across the pillow and Kara dashed in, jumping onto the bed. She threw he legs over Lucy’s waist, trapping the girl beneath her. “Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!”

“What the fuck?” Lucy squirmed beneath her, trying to turn over. Except the face that greeted her wasn’t Lucy. Kara sat upright, her face crinkled in confusion. “Ummmm…you’re not Lucy.”

“I am not Lucy but I can’t imagine she would’ve enjoyed being woken up like this any more than I do.”

Kara didn’t move, still straddling the familiar face and cocked her head inquisitively. “Wait, I know you. You’re in my molecular biology class.”

“Well, this is a picture if I’ve ever seen one.” Kara turned. Lucy was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face. The girl underneath Kara stirred, sitting up on her elbows. 

Kara pointed at her face, her finger grazing her nose. “Since when do you let random girls sleep in your bed?”

“Excuse –“

“Since she fell asleep in the bathtub last night and I dragged her there.”

“- I’m not random. And no wonder my ass hurts. Did you drop me?” the girl asked. Her voice was husky, rough with sleep and Kara suddenly felt embarrassed of their position. 

Lucy’s head fell to her shoulder. “Getting you up over the edge of the tub was the hardest part.” 

“Not that it’s the worst thing, to have a cute girl pinning me to a bed” – she nodded to the ground – “but do you mind?”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Kara stumbled over her words as she quickly climbed off the bed, heat rising in her cheeks. She avoided looking at the girl at all costs, her eyes finding the floor and then the window and then finally Lucy who was not so subtlety holding in a laugh. 

“You do look familiar? Did you by any chance chuck a pencil at my head the other day?” The girl sat up in the bed, dragging her fingers through the dark, messy curls on her head. Without her arms holding it in place, the covers fell down to her waist, revealing a tank top that did not leave much to the imagination. 

Kara looked up the ceiling to keep her eyes from lingering on places they had no right to linger. “Uh, yeah. Not on purpose though. I would never have done that on purpose it was just that I had, um, well, something had come up and –“

“I don’t need an explanation. Just looking for a name.”

Kara sighed in relief when Lucy stepped in. “Oh, yeah, Kara this is Lena. Lena this is Kara.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Lucy, dragging her feet out of the bed to stand up. “As in baby sister –“

“Are you kidding me Lucy?” Kara stomped her foot.

Lucy made a face and shrugged. “She knows Alex so…”

Kara looked back at Lena, about to say something but shut her mouth when she saw Lena was looking her up and down, a smirk on her face. She cocked her head to the side with an eyebrow raised. “Good looks must run in the family.”

Kara stuttered at the implication and the only thing she could think of to say, blurted out of her mouth of its own accord, “I’m adopted!”

Lucy slapping her forehead with her palm could be audibly heard in the surprised silence left by Kara’s outburst. Kara grimaced, looking to her feet. 

“You know what?” Lucy said, starting to back up out of the room, “I’m gonna go check on Alex. See if she got out of bed yet.”

Lucy ran from the room and Kara’s body urged her to follow but manners kept her in place. 

“Anyway,” she laughed awkwardly, “I’ll leave you to get dressed. I said I’d make breakfast so I should probably start on that.”

 

Kara had ruined the first batch but was on her second when Lucy and Alex came into the kitchen. “Hey, sis, heard you were adopted.”

They were both sniggering and Kara had the urge to throw the spatula at their heads. “Do you want breakfast or do you want to keep teasing me? Because I’ll make one helping and force you to watch me eat it.”

Lucy made a show of zipping her lips as she fell onto the couch and Alex just grunted in understanding. “Many carbs, please.”

“A stack of pancakes the size of my head.”

“Perfect,” Alex said, dropping down next to Lucy.

Kara swallowed past the lump in her throat as she flipped the pancakes, “Um…is tha – is Lena going to want any pancakes?”

“She sure is.” Kara’s head popped up at the intruding voice. Lena was walking down the hallway, running her hand through her messy hair. She had on a pair of running shorts and a dark green plaid shirt that was rolled up to her elbows. She was holding what looked to be a shiny blue dress that she must’ve been wearing last night. Kara all of a sudden wished she had been at the party.

Lucy’s head popped up over the top of the couch when she heard Lena enter the room. “Those look like my clothes.”

“Yes, thank you.” Lena was looking around the living room. “Have you seen my heels? They weren’t in your room.”

Alex pointed to the doors that led out onto a tiny balcony. “You threw them over the edge at Sam when she ditched us for that guy.”

Lena looked over at Kara and winked. “Sounds like me.”

Kara immediately swiveled back to the stove, trying to hide the redness that was again rising in her cheeks. “Pancakes are ready!”

Alex was the first up and she jumped over the back of the couch. “It’s possible they won’t be edible.”

“This is an apartment full of people who can’t cook,” Lucy further explained to Lena.

Lena shrugged. “I live off takeout.”

Kara groaned. “They’re pancakes, how bad can they be?”

Alex grabbed three off the pile with her hands, shoving one directly into her mouth. Her expression turned quizzical and she opened her mouth to speak, chewed up pancake in full view. “A bit dry. Syrup’ll fix that.”

Kara shoved her out of the way. Lucy took her share with only one complaint, “No chocolate chips?”

“Make your own breakfast next time!”

Lena leaned against the counter.

“I thought you wanted some?” Kara asked.

“You made them, you go first.”

“Guests first,” Kara stepped back and gestured to the stack of pancakes. She knew how stupid it sounded. They had both watched as Alex and Lucy both broke that rule. 

Lena’s eyebrow rose. She then slipped sideways, managing to pass as close to Kara as possible, smiling the entire time. 

Kara swallowed and reached behind her for a plate, coming face to face with two smug faces. 

“What?” she said, frazzled. 

Alex’s smile grew large, “Hey, Lena?”

“Yeah?” Lena answered.

“Did you hear the news?”

Kara reached across the counter but Alex had already jumped back off the seat, prepared for the reaction. She dived back in for her plate and Kara almost swiped her. “Kara’s not only adopted, but she’s single.”

Alex was dashing from the room. “And definitely has a thing for brunettes!”

Lucy's eyes were wider than Kara had ever seen them before and if the shakes her body was doing were anything to go by, she was trying her darnedest not to laugh.

Lena smirked and bit her lip. “A thing for brunettes? Good thing I have a thing for cute girls who throw pencils at me.”

Kara could not respond. Her entire body felt full of fire. Instead, she messily shoved a forkful of pancakes into her mouth just for something to do.

She felt a finger on the corner of her mouth and could see Lena move in closer, their hips touching. Lena wiped syrup off Kara’s chin and stuck her finger in her mouth. Kara’s eyes widened as she watched. Lena tilted her head as she pulled her finger out of her mouth, her lips making a quiet popping sound. Still looking at Kara, she licked her lips. “Mmmm, she’s sweet too.”


End file.
